Avoiding Temptation
by Alien Outcast
Summary: Set after movie. Jack and Riddick have to live on their own now. This story is told by Jack. Not really romance, but shows how Riddick deals with Jack wanting...well, Riddick.Ive changed rating bc it got violent. (Completed)
1. Night Job

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything involving Pitch Black.

_**Author's Note:**_ Normally, I'm a Riddick/Carolyn shipper, but I thought this would be fun to do. Be patient, chapters will come if I get reviews.

  


**Chapter 1**

He tried to leave me behind once we got to Mecca. Imam had gone off by himself in search for new pupils to replace the ones that were lost on that nightmare of a planet, so he was not an option. Wasn't like I wanted to go with the Holy Man anyway. I wanted to stay with Riddick, but he just told me that he would get me into trouble. I told him I needed a little trouble in my life. Riddick laughed at that.

  


Anyway, he left me at churches and a couple of group homes, until he finally got the message that I could escape from anywhere I was imprisoned, and track him down. Guess I'm as good as him now that I got experience under my belt. Yeah, if I could afford one, that is.

  


So now, I'm sitting in the middle of the dingiest place I've ever seen; and that's saying something since I'd been on my own since I was five. At least it has running water.

  


Waiting for Riddick to come home every morning has been a regular occurrence. I have to stay wherever he puts me, because it's too dangerous to go out by myself. Like I follow that rule. I think I can handle myself more than he thinks I can.

  


After my little adventure for the night is over, I return to what's usually a different hotel before he gets back and finds me gone. 

  


I never know what he does all night; and he never talks about it. But, whatever happens, he always comes back with money. If it's a good night, Riddick brings back around five-hundred bucks. When this happens, he usually spends some money on clothes for me. He claims that if I get too raggedy-looking, people will start to notice; and he can't have that. Rule number one: stay under the radar.

  


We used to stay in places that was warm all year around, because if you weren't sure you were going to sleep in a building or not, you didn't want to freeze to death. However, as time went on, we gradually started moving north. When I asked why, Riddick said I needed to start wearing a jacket. When I questioned him further, he explained that I needed to hide 'those curves of yours.'

  


I realized that I had started to be careless about how I looked. My hair had grown out down to my ears, and I had worn as few clothes as I could pull off since it was so hot. That all changed once we got further north. Riddick bought me some baggier clothes and a jacket, and made me cut my hair. I made it look a little girlish, but it's still real short so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

  


The mischievous part of me sometimes wonders if he makes me look like a boy to avoid temptation.


	2. Unhealthy Environment

**Chapter 2**

I sit in the middle of the floor with my knees to my chest. It's kind of uncomfortable, but the bed has all sorts of stains on it, not to mention that the bed as well as the wooden chair by the window looks as if they would crumple to the floor if anybody sat on them.

  


He should be coming soon. The sun is starting to come up, and it's easier to be spotted in the daytime. Sighing, I lay my head on my knees, letting the sunlight coming through the window warm my back as I stare at the door. I'm only in a wifebeater, but I'm just too tired to get up and get my jacket.

  


Finally, I hear the sound of booted feet walking confidently down the hall. This is my cue to get up and pull the blinds closed. The room grows dim and dreary, making shadows from in every corner.

  


I turn my attention away from the room as I hear rustling at the door. Before I can sit back down, Riddick enters and locks the door behind him.

  


"So, anything exciting happen while I was stuck in this room?" I ask, waiting for him to turn and face me.

  


Riddick shoved his key in his pants pocket, and then proceeded to take off his jacket. Ignoring my question, Riddick looked me over once and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

  


I had shoes on because there was no way in hell I was going to let even my socks touch this nasty floor, but I had my sweat pants shoved to below my knees. That, not to mention the wifebeater I borrowed off of Riddick, would definitely give him cause to ask that question.

  


"Now that you mention, I am. But I had been sitting in the sun before you came in." Something flashed across his face, but I couldn't decipher what it meant. Forgetting that I was cold, I watched Riddick sit on the edge of the bed and start to untie his shoes. Sitting in front of him on the floor I asked, "Hey, Riddick?" He grunted to let me know he was listening. "Do you ever regret getting that shine-job?"

  


He immediately answered me with a sharp, "No."

  


"Why not? I mean, you can see but you can't really _see_."

  


He looked up at me for a second, then pulled off his shoe and started unlacing the other one. "Because it saved my life more than once in the slam. Saved yours and Imam's back there if I remember correctly."

  


I always knew what Riddick meant when I heard him say, "Back there." And he always knew what I meant when I said, "Nightmare."

  



	3. Passing Years

**Chapter 3**

It's been more than a few years since me and Riddick stepped off the skiff and said our goodbye's to Imam. Now nineteen, I'm almost legal. But I figure I'll still stay with Riddick, and I figure that he won't make me leave, either.

  


I still wear my hair and clothes the same way. Usually, people can't tell what I am. Both men and women hit on me when I'm out with Riddick. He tries not to show it, but I can tell the flirting bothers him.

  


Riddick's still Riddick. He still goes out at night and comes back in the morning with money. I finally found out where he gets the dough. He's no longer Richard B. Riddick: escaped convict; murderer. But changed into Richard B. Riddick: escaped convict; ex-murderer; thief.

  


I think he's embarrassed by it. That's why he never told me. I had to find out by myself by following him one night. Turns out, being a thief is a step down from being a murderer. I believe it's a step up.

  


He still doesn't talk much. Well, he never really was a talker, but he used to go on and on if he had an opinion about something. I guess he thinks a lot about how he's changed. How he did some good during the nightmare, but failed others. In the beginning, he thought a lot about Carolyn. Besides me, she was the first person that really trusted him, believed in him, gave him a chance. Plus, she died for him. I mean, that hit him hard. Probably thought he wasn't good enough for someone to give their life for him.

  


Anyway, we still move around a lot. Sometimes we get a small, dinky apartment, but can never stay in it for a long period of time. Riddick says we have to keep moving in case there are still mercs out there that never believed the story me and Imam told the cops.

  


At the moment, we're occupying a hotel room. It's not bad. There's no stains or rats, and the heater gives off a little warmth.

  


It's morning now, but Riddick left. You're probably wondering why. You're probably asking why I feel so miserable at the moment. I should probably tell you what happened.

  


  


  


  


**_Author's Note:_** Ohhh, don't you just hate it when that happens?? Don't worry, I'm writing the 4th chapter as we speak. 

  


Also, I know the chapters are short, but that's just my writing style. I break my stories up into so many parts.


	4. Two to Tango

**Chapter 4**

The music downstairs was so loud I could feel the vibrations through the floor and into my feet. As I got older, I started sitting on the bed (if it looked clean) to wait for Riddick. He still hasn't gotten the clue.

  


Entranced in the beat and rhythm, I almost didn't hear the footsteps that stumbled closer to my door. It was rare that Riddick would come back drunk, but it happened now and then. I guess the loneliness got to him. He'd get drunk and rent a whore, who was all too happy to accommodate him.

  


I leaned back on my hands when I heard rustling at the door. When the knob didn't turn, I got suspicious. "Riddick?" The rustling stopped. "Riddick? Can you not find your key?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

  


I got half-way to the door, when the banging started. My voice sounded panicky to me. "Riddick?! What are you......what's happening?!"

  


The banging got louder, and I could see the door rattling in its hinges. It was about to give way to whoever's weight. That single fact made my mind clear out of its panicked state. 

  


Running to our bags, I grabbed the shiv that I carried myself. We never carried guns; it attracted to much attention from the authorities. I positioned myself a couple of meters away from the door, and braced myself for the inevitable attack.

  


My eyes zeroed in on the shaking door, and the music slowly faded away until all I could hear was a low hum.

  


The rattling of the hinges transformed into a clanging sound as I watched one finally give way. The door swung on it's last hinge, and behind it, stood a man that wasn't Riddick.

  


His glazed-over eyes somehow focused on me, and a crude grin spread across his gritty looking teeth. Somehow, I found the strength to swallow, while I watched my hands shake slightly from the tension. I willed my arms to stop, remembering what Riddick had once told me: never show fear. 

  


I put on the bitchiest face I could manage, and scowled, "Get out of here!"

  


The man stepped over the door and responded, "What are you gonna do, tiny. Beat me up?"

  


"No, but I got a big boyfriend." I managed to growl, keeping myself from taking a step away from the stranger.

  


"Oh, so you are a girl. Thought I'd have to settle for a little testosterone tonight, but pussy'll do just fine." he slurred, taking another unsteady step forward.

  


"No, just gay." I growled, involuntarily taking a step back.

  


"Let's just see about that." He lunged at the same moment I swung the shiv, hoping for contact, and knowing that if the shiv didn't connect the first time, I probably wouldn't win this battle.

  


It didn't connect.

  


I felt a hand grab my hair, while another greasy hand took a firm hold of my wrist, squeezing it until I dropped the shiv. Pulling my head back, his hand searched under my shirt until he reached my breasts. With a satisfactory growl, his hand went lower, until he reached my waistband.

  


"You son of a bitch! You're gonna die!"

  


The next thing I knew, I could feel his chapped lips pressing roughly against mine. I tried slapping him with my free hands, but I couldn't make him stop as he plunged his other hand down my pants and his dirty fingers into my vagina.

  


Screaming, I bit into his lip . . . .hard. I drew away before the blood could enter my mouth, and watched as he screamed in pain. He tried to back up, but toppled over in his drunken state. 

  


Seeing my opportunity, I grabbed the shiv that had fallen on the floor, and headed toward the man. When I reached him, he was holding his lip; and from what I could tell, I had bitten all the way through. Heh, don't mess with Jack.

  


Raising the shiv above my head, I said my final, appropriate words, "Goodbye, bitch." and began to aim for his heart, when I felt contact against my legs, making my lose my balance and fall to the floor. 

  


The son of a bitch had tripped me.

  


Before I could roll back onto my feet, the drunk had straddled me, pinning my arms above my head. He started to pull my pants down, saying "You're gonna love this."

  


"Go to hell, you bastard." 

  


He stopped struggling with my pants, and looked up, suddenly furious. Releasing my hands, he reared back and punched my left eye. This wasn't a slap either. This was a full-force punch from a man a lot strong then I. The explosion was in my head was enough to knock me out, but somehow I stayed in the middle of conscienceness and the world of sleep. 

  


I felt I was done for sure. I had no strength left, and couldn't even think properly. However, the next thing I knew, the man was knocked off of me. It was weird, because there should have been more noise, some kind of commotion, but I heard nothing. 

  


That's how quick Riddick slaughtered the man.

  


  


  


  


**_Author's Note_**: Aren't you all proud of me? I updated! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, b/c I'm going on vacation during the holidays. But I can guarantee you, you'll find out why Riddick left in the next chapter. But don't worry, the NEXT chapter after that, Riddick will come back . . .


	5. Growing Aches

**Chapter 5** (Growing Aches)

  


He stood there with his back to me, blood dripping from his wrist to the shiv, and onto the floor. I was doing my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but I think he heard my ragged breathing anyway, because he slowly turned to see me laying on the floor. 

  


He looked at me for a second, determining what injuries I had sustained. "You ok?" 

  


I nodded my head, but inside I was screaming, "Hell no!" 

  


Riddick didn't seem to believe me, because he bent down and picked me up. For a moment, I felt like protesting, feeling like I was 12 year old Jack once again, but fought off the sensation, and focused on Riddick.

  


Now, I don't know if it was because I had just felt vulnerable just a minute ago, or because of all those 'teenage hormones,' or if Riddick is just so damn hot and he was finally 'holding' me, but thoughts began to enter my mind that would shame my father . . . .if he was a respectable gentleman that is.

  


Anyway, when he laid me on the hotel bed, I wrapped my arm around his neck to hold him in place. Confusion swam, briefly, across his face as he looked down at me. I smiled and tried to look seductive. "You wanna go for my sweet spot Riddick?" 

  


I felt my heart drop when I saw his reaction. Horror, disgust, and a million other feelings that I knew rolled over him like a speeding car.

  


He quickly let go of me, and stood akwardly; holding out his arms from his sides like they had just burned me.

  


I continued to lay there, eyes wide, waiting for him to say something. To prompt him, I asked quietly, "Riddick?"

  


His eyes snapped back to the current situation, and when I saw anger and indignation settle across his features, I knew I had said the wrong thing.

  


All of a sudden, Riddick snatched me out of bad, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me to the bathroom. I could hear the shower curtain being violently shoved to one side of the tub, and for an instant, thought maybe my words hadn't angered him. That he would make passionate love to me in the shower . . .but when he dropped me roughly in the tub, still fully clothed, I knew my hopes had been foolish. Damn it.

  


"You need to cool down." Riddick growled, trying to hold all emotion out of his voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped when he turned on the shower, spraying cold water all over me, drenching my hair in seconds. 

  


I continued to sit there in utter shock as the curtain was drawn closed. By the time I gathered my wits about me, I was soaked to the bones. Movements slow, I turned off the shower and climbed out of my tub. Sighing, I opened the door and yelled, "Riddick, I'm sorry." 

  


But there was no answer. The room was completely empty save for me and a dead body still spilling blood and soaking the carpet. 

  


  


  


(A/N: I think there's one more chapter! I might actually finish! The encouragement from your reviews really helped me update! Thanx!)


	6. Waiting for Hope

A/N: Here it is! The last two chapters of Avoiding Temptation! I knew I'd get it done sooner or later! I hope you aren't disappointed by the ending. It didn't come out like I expected, but I had absolutely no ideas. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story overall. Or you can tell me your favorite part. -Steph

Chapter 6 (Waiting for Hope)

I keep telling myself that I'm going to get up from this very spot that I've been sitting in for an hour and go look for him, but I can't bring myself to. The false hope that he'll come back, anchors me to the floor.

When he kept leaving me behind in various places, I would always come running back to him, knowing that he would let me tag along (at least for a little while). But this time is different. This time, I'm not so sure he'll let me tag along. I crossed some sort of line that only Riddick could view with his shined eyes and experience that I don't have.

My stomach flipped when I think that maybe he ran away because he was ashamed of being turned on by me . . .but then I realize that it's just more wishful thinking. Typical teenage thoughts. I let out a groan. I have to go find him. I have to force myself to go to him, instead of waiting her for him to come back to me. He's never come back for me . . .

Slowly, I get up from my sitting position and change out of my still damp clothes. It's a little chilly outside, and I can't go to a questioning doctor if I get sick. Jeans and a brown, wool sweater will have to do. It's got a couple holes in it, but I think I pull it off. Riddick always hates it when I wear it.

I pause half way through pulling it over my head. Maybe I should wear something that won't create negative feelings, but I pull it over my head anyway since it's one of the warmest shirts I have. The jacket is too bulky for what I need to do.

Gathering our few clothes, I shove them in a small, cloth bag. We won't be coming back.

I decide to take the complimentary soaps.

I bend down to tighten my shoe laces, trying to delay what has to be done. I stand up, sore from the recent fight, and step over the body. Walking out the door, I wonder what will happen when I find Riddick. I have no idea what to say that hasn't already been said before. If I find him . . .No, I will find him. I always do.


	7. Not a Lover's Love

Chapter 7 (Not a Lover's Love)

Running across roof tops isn't that frightening. I've never really been scared of heights. Plus, it has a great advantage point; I have a great view.

Crouching down, I peer over the edge. I've finally caught up with him. Since he wasn't really trying to escape death, he didn't work hard to become invisible. So I was able to find him in about two Earth hours.

He was stiffly walking down a main passage where street vendors lined the walls and shoppers were gazing at certain goods. Riddick turned a corner, and started to walk down a vacant ally. He easily jumped through a window in an abandoned building. Sighing, I climb down the skylight and jump aways to the ground. The landing jarred my legs, making them ache. I was used to pain.

Looking towards the building Riddick had entered, I get a wave of panic. I decide I'm going to be stubborn to convince myself to start walking. It works.

When I enter the building, the light from the door sends critters scattering, and I hope that he hasn't been staying here the nights he was gone. But as I reach the fifth floor by disintegrating stairs, I see signs of human life. Beer bottles littered the floor, as well as a few used condoms lying in a corner.

Disgusted and amazed, I stand anxiously toward the window . . .and wait.

"Saw you come up."

"Yeah, you have a knack for seeing things I don't want you to see." I spat back.

"'Cuz you always seem to do the exact opposite of what I tell you to do."

"What can I say, I'm rebellious."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. I knew he would have spotted me. His senses are just too strong not to notice someone tailing him.

He wouldn't look at me. He was sitting in the window-sill, watching everyone below; but he wouldn't look at me. The emotion from being shunned by someone I loved so much was so overwhelming that a tear slipped unwilling from my eye. Words formed in my head, and I tried so hard to keep myself from saying them, but they slipped out. "Will you take me back?"

He turned then, put those shining eyes on me. Then his low voice rumbled throughout the empty room, bouncing off the metal walls. "I wasn't going to leave you Jack."

More tears slipped, making me angry. "You did leave!" I yelled, feeling like the thirteen year-old Jack Riddick had come across during the Nightmare.

"Just to get away for awhile." he mumbled, turning his head back out the window.

This made me angrier for some reason. He wouldn't look at me!

"Damn it Riddick! I know I messed up! It was bound to happen! Just . . .let's just forget this. Please?"

Hearing the emotion in my voice, Riddick turned back around and hopped off the window-sill. Probably for the first time in his life, I could tell that he didn't have any idea what to do with his hands. He fingered his shiv out of a nervous habit he had acquired.

With him staring at me, I began to feel ashamed of the emotion clearly written across my face. I folded my arms across my stomach in a week attempt to hide myself from him. Everything I was feeling was laid out bare for him, and I could tell that he was having difficulty containing his own emotions.

"Say something, please Riddick." I begged, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"What is there to say?"

"That you'll still be there for me."

"I'll always be there for you."he growled, almost offended.

With a grateful sob, I ran to him, arms flung open. I saw his eyes open wide with shock right before I tackled him.

I didn't care if I was acting childish again. I had my Riddick back. We still had each other. I hadn't ruined everything I worked so hard to build between us. He let out a laugh, most likely relieved and happy I had accepted his vague refusal. And I realized that maybe I had mixed up the type of love I had for him. It's just that the love was so strong, I couldn't determine what it was. I didn't know what to make of it. And out of loneliness and desire, I misread it as a couple's love. A lovers' love. I still don't know what our relationship is, but all I know is that it's strong enough to keep us together. He'll always protect me, and I'll always support him. We need that in each other. For what we've been through, we need to stick together.

The End


End file.
